Secrecy is of Utmost Importance
by YueandLuna
Summary: Alanna is stuck at her fifth year in Hogwarts, with her brother as Headmaster and her family known for their special abilities, life isn't easy. Of course, as a Slytherin she would not dare tell anyone what she was really capable of. Regardless of her efforts suspicion is thrown onto her, will she be able to pull off life as a normal teenage girl?
1. Chapter 1

_16 years later..._

**Alanna: **"Come on Mum! Or we are going to miss the train!" I called after her and she appeared, her stomach swollen just a little for she was pregnant again. I loaded my own trunks into the truck then helped my little twin brothers Domanic and Derek load theirs, finally Caitlyn appeared with her trunks and I put them in to. Domanic and Derek scurried to the back where my other little brother Jason was waiting. Caitlyn and Evelynn sat in the middle beside me and dad drove while mum rode in the front next to him. Dad pulled out of the driveway and we started towards Kings Cross Station. My older brother Damien was already at Hogwarts with his wife Genny, Damien was headmaster and Genny taught potions. I had to say it was really weird seeing your relatives teach and run the school because I could never take them seriously.

We arrived at the station and I went and retrieved the carts to put our trunks and animals on. My dad helped my load the carts and sort the bags and we headed inside. I lead the way to the platform and glanced around to make sure no one was watching before I ran through the column. I appeared on the platform and was immediately surrounded by my Slytherin friends all congratulating me for making Head Girl. The rest of my family came filing in behind me and I could see Caitlyn was nervous, it was her first year. I put my trunks on the train and returned to my parents to say goodbye. "By Dad, I promise to write every week and update you on Quidditch." I said hugging him and he smiled at me. "Bye Mum, this time pull me out of school so I can see the birth of my baby brother." I said and I made her promise she would before I boarded the train and made my way to the Head compartment.

I was really curious to see who made Head Boy but he was not in there when I sat down so I flipped through my fashion magazine. After a couple minutes passed before I heard the door slide open and standing there before me was Tom Weasley. "You made Head Boy?" I cried out and he nodded as he sat across from me. I leaned my head back in exasperation, great, I absolutely hated his guts. Especially after he had poured mud all over me last year. I heard the door slide open again and a voice called out.

"Weasley? What are you doing here?" The voice asked and with that he scurried out of the room, he was trying to pull one over my head. "So are you the actual Head Boy?" I asked without looking up as he sat across from me.

"Yeah, nice to see you again Alanna." He exclaimed and suddenly I recognized the voice and looked up. Sure enough it was those same green eyes that stared back at me with jet black hair and same sculpted face.

"Ansolo just leave me be." I stated irritated, last year he had pestered me to go out with him all year but I knew we wouldn't work out so I never did. Everyone thought I was crazy to turn down such a good looking guy but I just rolled my eyes at them, I could never tell any of them my actual reasoning for saying no.

I was a matchmaker, I knew who would get married to who, who would date and who would break up. I could also tell soul mates, so I already knew who I was going to marry. I could never tell anyone though, no matchmaker had roamed the halls of Hogwarts for centuries. My gift was rare, but then again most of my family had some sort of incredible talent. Damien's was wandless, though he was just powerful over all. I was a matchmaker, Domanic was offensive and Derek was defensive, it was rather funny to watch them try and fight each other but neither could win against each other. Caitlyn was a shape shifter and really good with animals, I thought it was rather curious that we all had some sort of exaggerated specialty. I did not dare to question it, though it made the house quite lively when we were all together.

"That is no way to say hello." He criticized and I rolled my eyes before burying inside my magazine. "I never got a reason as to why." He said persistently and I glared up at him.

"Because I don't want to, what other reason do you need." There was a very cold edge to my voice and if looks could kill he would've been dead a long time ago.

"But why?" He kept pestering, wasn't he ever taught manners. Then again all boys were this thickheaded so I might as well get used to it.

"We wouldn't work out, so I don't waste my time trying." I said coldly and he smirked at me.

"Oh so some other guy has your attention, who is it?" He questioned me and I rolled my eyes again.

"Now what makes you think I fancy some other guy just because I don't like you?" I asked deflecting his question even though he was correct. Shockingly the guy was a Gryffindor he had auburn hair and was funny and charming. Often I would hear girls fawning over him, he was a complete ladies man. I kept my distance knowing someday he would be mine.

Ansolo did not push it and I reveled in the silence skimming over my magazine in peace. After about an hour he spoke up again. "You know there is a rumor going around about you." He stated matter-of-factly and I was tempted to roll my eyes again.

"There is probably dozens of rumors going around about me." I countered and he smiled a little, showing a set of perfect white teeth. I was quite the popular Slytherin, girls often envied my looks but I rarely gave them the time of day.

"This one is different though, everyone knows your family is special, coming from the smartest and the wealthiest heirs in Britain. Your brother is one of the greatest magicians in centuries and he isn't even 30. People have started wondering what you can do since you have shown no special capabilities." He started explaining and I cut him off.

"Maybe I'm not special." I interjected and he leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Or maybe you are hiding something." He suggested and I smiled halfly, he was correct but I would never let him know that.

"So what do they think I am hiding?" I asked curious to see if anyone was right, it would get complicated if someone figured it out.

"Well some think you are a shape shifter." He answered and I shook my head slightly.

"No, that's Caitlyn. A warning she can change into people better than a polyjuice and scare the heck out of you." I stated plainly and he cracked a smile.

"That's going to be interesting, some people think you can influence others, some people think it's beauty I personally agree with that one, and then others think you can read people." He exclaimed and I smiled and crossed my legs.

"Well I can tell you, you're all wrong. I really am just normal." I insisted even though it was a lie, can't have others knowing.

The rest of the ride passed in silence but I caught Ansolo sneaking glances at me and I glared at him. I mused over what Ansolo had said but thought nothing in particular except I knew I could never tell anyone. I fell asleep leaning against the window and was shaken awake by Ansolo. "Come on, time to change into our school robes." He said and I sat up and rubbed my eyes before fumbling around in my suitcase for my Slytherin robes and Ansolo pulled out his own Slytherin robes.

Thankfully the Prefect's had their own bathrooms so I did not have to wait as long as the other students to change into my robes. When I got back Ansolo had already changed and was looking over a Quidditch magazine and I picked up my mother's Quibbler magazine. Had to admit she was good at what she did, she tried to deliver the news without bias so the reader could form their own opinions about the topic. The rest of the train ride passed by quietly and I was thankful for the chance to think, I would need it before being swarmed by my friends. I rested my head against the window and decided a short nap was needed, my eyelids shutting as soon as I did.

**An: **Thank you for reading! Please follow and review! Since this is the sequel I strongly recommend reading It's Family Business first!


	2. Chapter 2

My head lulled as I was being shaken by the shoulders and my eyes snapped open. In front of me stood there peering face of a slim girl with midnight black hair. It was my best friend Kenzie, she smiled brightly and backed up in her celebration of victory. Waking me up was no easy task, I was an incredibly heavy sleeper, I could probably sleep through a gunfight.  
I stretched and yawned, I noticed the train had stopped, we had arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Still half asleep I followed Kenzie out of the compartment and got off the train. "I haven't seen you since we went shopping in Paris, how have you been Alanna?" Kenzie wondered as we headed towards the carriages that would take us to Hogwarts. Thankfully we were lucky enough to score a carriage for just the two of us.  
"Oh I've been to hell and back, you know how lively my family is. Especially with Caitlyn using her powers nonstop, she is thrilled by the novelty of it and I'm hoping that will wear off soon. Mother and father took us on a trip to Brazil though, it was so fascinating and lively, even my brother and Genny came." I explained and she gave me a knowing smile, she had been over at my house enough to understand where I was coming from. "How about you?"  
"I spent the summer in Germany with my relatives, quite an old fashioned bore they were, but I had fun exploring it. I saw Ansolo there." There was a sly smile spread across her face, she was just as mischievous as I was, but her attraction to Ansolo was obvious.  
"I keep telling you, he is the one for you, he just needs to accept the fact he can't have me." I knew they would up together in the end, but the sooner the better for me. I could not wait to be rid of him, I needed some space. I still had to be careful so that no one would find out about my talent. I really just wanted to be normal, but that was quite impossible considering I was a Malfoy. The family blonde hair, grey eyes, and sharp features dominant but I had my mother's grace and gentleness, which made for an interesting combo.  
"I can't tell him that though!" She cried, even though I wasn't normal I still had to deal with teenage drama, and loads of it. Since matchmakers were so rare there was not much written about them and I had never dared to test my powers, I only had what came automatically at me. Often I wondered if I could do more, guess I would have to ask my brother about it. I made a mental note to visit his office later tonight to ask him.  
"You want me to do it for you?" I offered and her face grew absolutely mortified at it, I burst out laughing at the expression.  
"No!" She shrieked while I couldn't help but laugh and she struggled to regain her composure. I laughed for a couple more seconds before returning to the conversation.  
"Ok, ok, I promise I won't. I really just wish he wasn't head boy, maybe I can get my brother to change it." I mused gaining a sly smile of my own.  
"And the power of having your brother in charge goes straight to your head." Kenzie muttered crossing her arms over her chest.  
"It's called using the resources and contacts you have available." I corrected trying to smooth it over. "Besides I have to talk to him anyways." I argued and she did not push it, leaving the rest of the carriage ride in silence.  
We exited the carriage and followed everyone else into the Great Hall. My usual seat at the center of the table left open for me with Kenzie across from me. No one dared mess with me, one I'm a Slytherin, two my brother is headmaster, that really had some serious perks, and my sister in law was the potions professor. So I plopped in my usual seat my brothers already fighting further down the table and I sighed, preparing to scold them.  
"Domanic and Derek you two are opposites and neither of you will win, don't you get tired of fighting?" They immediately stopped and glared at me but I rested my head on my hand ignoring them. "Thank god for black mail or they would never listen to me." I muttered and Kenzie raised her eyebrows at me but said nothing.  
My brother called everyone to attention as the eager crowd of first years were led into the hall. Caitlyn was so excited she could not stay the same person and Damien glared at her, causing her to change back to herself. Scared into submission, nice. I did not pay attention much to the sorting though Caitlyn was out into Slytherin, no surprise there.  
My brother gave another speech welcoming everyone back and etc. When he finished the plates filled with food and suddenly I began to feel naucueseus but I dismissed it and ate, chatting lightly with Kenzie.  
It was only when everything began to sway slightly did I realize something was wrong. I staggered from my seat and tried to make my way towards the platform, thankfully my brother met me and picked me up into his arms. By this time I felt like I was burning and I had the whole Great Hall's attention. My head lulled and I could not find the energy to raise it anymore. Damien yelled at the school nurse as he rushed from the room with me in his arms everything growing dim, what a lovely way to start out the school year


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke my head was fuzzy and there was a strange sensation tingling underneath my skin that had not been there before, power.

I lazily opened my eyes, the ceiling swirling above me for a second before straightening out and clearing. I was in the hospital wing of the school, why was I here again?

"I believe she will wake up at any time, it's been three days now." The soft voice of the nurse echoed through the room and my mind as footsteps approached. My brother came to stand by my bedside and I studied his concerned face. He had a faint shade of black hanging around him that I did not understand.

"Wh-what happened?" My voice croaked and he dismissed the nurse with a wave of his hand before sitting at my bedside.

"Alanna, why didn't you tell me you had a gift?" He questioned and I silently swore, how did he know that?

"I was going to after the ceremony, but I was hesitant because it is very rare Damien, I'm a matchmaker." He leaned back in his chair, trying to process what I had just revealed. Honestly, it felt great to tell someone, to get it off my chest. There was a unknown weight that had been lifted.

"What you went through if basically a magical metamorphosis, when a wizard's gift becomes stronger and more diverse. Since not everyone has specific gifts, not everyone goes through one. I never went through one, but I bet Caitlyn will go through one too. Now, back to the problem at hand, you look nothing like yourself anymore and just how powerful are you?" He talked rapidly, not giving me time to process or think about it. I was still confused about the almost shadow that hung around him.

"I have no clue, there really is no guidelines because there is no one like me. I don't know where to began and frankly, I don't want to start." I argued propping myself up in bed, my energy restored and the new sensation of power still resting underneath my skin in my veins, yearning to be unleased.

"I did not say you had to use your powers later. I want you to know how to control them so you can prevent from using and to avoid a scene." He explained but I was not completely convinced. Figuring out my powers would require someone else to know, and I was not ready for that.

"And who will I test it on? I don't want anyone to know what I am, I have been keeping it a secret for a reason." I pointed out and he furrowed his eyebrows in thought, looks like I was right. I was not going to use my powers or even learn about them.

"Then be prepared for damage control and you might want to think of an explanation for your change." He handed me a mirror, he was right, my straight blonde hair had a gentle wave to it. My eyes kept changing color, never deciding on just one, like a kaleidoscope. My face took on a much more sleeker and gentler curvature creating a graceful, girly, and I had to admit gorgeous.

"Why did I change though?" I questioned him before he could leave and he glanced over me once.

"Matchmakers are about love, and physical attraction is a key part of that. It's the reason you go for someone who's cute before someone who's smart." I held up my hand for him to stop right there, the images running through my head were not pretty. Sensing my discomfort he cracked a wry smile.

"If you want to know you and Genny are the perfect match, so don't screw it up, and yes, I just know. That part comes naturally." He studied me intrigued and the smile remained on his face.

"You could blame it on a glamour charm that finally wore off when you got sick." He suggested and I thought it over, it wasn't bad. Not great, but not bad either. "In the meantime I will do more research on matchmakers reviewing whatever the ministry has." He rose from the tiny little chair, his robes billowing around him as he walked out of the room, the nurse coming in as soon as he left.

"Miss Malfoy, when you feel up to it you are ready to leave; your schedule is on the table beside you." She stated before tending to the few other unconscious students. I picked up the piece of parchment, to start of the morning I had potions with Genny, that would be interesting. I had a lot of open time considering I had my OWLS to take this year, I guess Damien had hoped I would be more open to learning my powers. I sighed as I grabbed the parchment and swept my feet over the side of the bed, rising to my feet. My own body felt foreign to me, I was pretty sure I had grown a couple inches in the past three days.

Shakily, I took a couple steps away from the bed, tucking the parchment in my robe. I grabbed my pure black wand from the table. It stung my hand when I gripped it, causing me to drop it on the floor. I tried to grab it again but the same thing happened, great now I couldn't even use my wand anymore.

I wrapped my hand in my robe and reached down to grab it, this time it did not shock me and I tucked it in my robe pocket. Seems like I had to go and see my brother so soon, I really needed a wand for school and it seems I grew out of my old one.

Reluctantly I wandered down the halls to my brother's office. I whispered the password to the great eagle, the spiral stairs appearing from the ground and I hopped on one. I approached the wooden door and before I could knock it opened before me. My brother sat behind his desk, his quill in hand as he wrote on parchment in front of him. "Have you reconsidered my suggestion?" Now there was a strange dark blueish hue hanging around him.

"I need more information before I can decide, I came here because I need a new wand. I can't even pick this one up anymore without it shocking me until I drop it. Can I have permission to go to Diagon Alley to purchase a new one?" He nodded and motioned to the fireplace without ever looking up. I thanked him and grabbed a handful of floo powder throwing it at my feet and heading for the Alley.


End file.
